Soul bound
by tripplecloud
Summary: This story was inspired by Arceus-master story a new chance at life. Ash saves Latios but with a price, but fortunately he had enough to pay it off. now Watch as he is traveling again while still helping many others along the way. But now there is a bigger threat that could lead to the destruction of all worlds. And what's the sword that ash has now it looks a bit like a key.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was confused. The were all searching for Latios because he disappeared after he got stuck with the tidal wave that Annie and Oakly had caused. Lorenzo, Biana,and Brock searched for Latios together while Misty went with Togepi and Pikachu. Then Latias and Ash were a duo to search for her brother.

"Latias, do you know where your brother is?", Ash asked" I think he is by the DMA. However I am not completely sure.", Latias replied. "Alright let's check the area. Also I am sure that he is hurt so we need to quicken the pace.", Ash retorted.

Eventually...

"Latios what is happening to you?", Latias cried. "I am going to die Latias." Latios answered. "Is there anything that we can do?", Ash said. "There is one thing but that is almost certain death for you Ash." Latios replied . "I don't care. I would rather die than see Latias scared for life!", Ash said with ferocity in his voice. Latios was taken back at the fact that the human cared for her sisters well being more than his life.

"Well if that is your choice then so be it.", Latios said to him. Ash was okay with this, Latios had no choice, but Latias was overwhelmed. Could her conscience deal with the death of her friend? Does she let her friend die just to save her brother? Her mind was racing and she didn't even notice the conversion process take place.

"What do I do Latios?", Ash asked. "Focus your aura around the soul dew and I." Latios said using his psychic powers to bring the soul dew forth. Ash then focused his aura on the two. Latios started to become more visible and the soul dew was capturing their fathers soul back into the jewel.

"Ash stop what you're doing!" Lorenzo said. The group had finally caught up with them. "Don't let them disrupt the conversion process(No this is not C.O.D BO2 Origins)." Ash said grunting in pain from withdrawing his aura. Latias then used her psychic energy to put them to sleep. About 5 minutes later it was done.

Ash couldn't bring himself to look at his friends and ran off by himself so his friends would not see him die. Latios and Latias saw this and went after Ash to say their goodbyes but they didn't notice the soul dew follow Ash before they followed him.

After Ash ran far enough he sat on the bridge where he first met Latias. While he was regaining stamina his body was bursting with pain. Unnoticed by Ash the soul dew was behind him. Ash was then surrounded with a psychic glow he looked at where he was being drawn analyzed the soul dew and touched it. His world then went black.

It was at this time when Latias and Latios appeared. To theirs and Ash's shock that he was being absorbed into the soul dew. Latios reacted first and quickly grabbed Ash. "Father, what are you doing", Latios asked as he pulled Ash away from the soul dew. then the soul dew dodged Latios and absorbed into Ash's chest.

"Where did it go? Did it go into Ash?", Latias asked. Unknown to them their fathers and friends soul were morphing together.

* * *

(In Ash's subconscious)

"Where am I?" Ash said. "You are in your mind." something behind Ash said. "Huh?" Ash turned around to see a Latios. "Who are you?", Ash questioned. "I am latios's and Latias's father. But you can call me Aqua.", He said nice and gently.

"Aqua, what are you doing in my head." Ash replied." Our souls are now one for now. You were dying and I did what I could to help you live and it worked. Also I was going crazy in that jewel. I had no one to talk to for so many years I nearly went insane, thats another reason for my actions. But what drives you to help everyone you meet?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know it is just me I guess." Ash replied.

* * *

(Out of Ash's mind a few days later)

"What happened to Ash When will he up? Where is the soul dew? Why did you let Ash do that?", Lorenzo asked when he woke up. " I don't know what happened but he is still alive. Latias and I have devised a theory that when the soul dew went into Ash it gave him part of his soul and our fathers soul." latios said through his newly achieved telepathy hat Ash's aura gave him.

Doe hat mean Ash is going to live?" Lorenzo asked. "He might but we are unsure." Latios replied. Ash's body the started to move. "that was a great rest." Ash said ."Ash?" Latias said "Hey Latias", Ash replied. He was then tackled down by Latias and she gave him a mighty Ursaring hug. Then she started crying."What's wrong Latias?"

" Don't ever do that again. I thought you died... Please don't ever leave me again." Latias wept to Ash."Ash it is great to see your awake. Umm. Ash do you know what happened to the soul dew?" Latios asked. "I am the soul dew for now." Ash said to Latios jumped back in shock. " What do you mean for now?" Latias said still holding on tightly to his torso. "I am going to release your father and bring him back to life." Ash replied. "How do you plan on doing that?", Latios asked. "I am not planning it. I am going to listen to your father for instructions." "WHAT, YOU CAN HEAR HIM!" Latios said.

" Right now we are one but when I free him we will become individualized.", Ash explained. "What is the first step?" Latias asked "The steps will coincidentally follow the order that I came here to Altomar. Follow me." Ash Ordered. Ash then started to walk toward the waterway where the Tour De Altomar had been a few days earlier.

"Latias can you let go?" Ash asked. "Never again." Latias said. Latios chuckled nervously. Latios saw the was giving Ash. Her adoring amber eyes were locked on Ash greedily. She sincerely wanted to be with him forever.

5 minutes later...

" What do we have to do?" Latias asked still holding Ash's waist tightly not planning on letting go. "The first step is going to the bridge where my friends were when the race started. However this is not going to be easy. I need both of you prepared for battle." Ash said. "We are ready to help.", Latios said. That was when Ash closed his eyes and he could see other's aura's. Ash went under the bridge and there was something under the bridge. It glowed with a green was a button of some sort. 'Press the button Ash and be prepared to fight the spirits that protect this area.' Aqua said in Ash's head. "Okay Aqua." Ash said.

Ash press the button then black fire surrounded Latios and came between Latias and Ash and separated the Eon duo from the Chosen one. 'Ash you are all alone in this battle that fire symbolises that they don't want you alive. "Ash be safe!" Latias cried out. " You can do this Ash we believe in you!" Latios encouraged Ash. 'All you have to do is survive a full minute against the spirits.' Aqua said also trying to encourage Ash. "I can purify them.I must try." Ash told himself. Just after that a dark soul crept toward Ash. "Watch out Ash" Latias yelped. Ash sensed it and sent a pure white aura sphere at it. After it connected with the black spirit the weirdest thing happened. The spirit turned a silver color and floated up in the sky. "'It worked'", Everyone said in unison. "Time to help." Ash said.

45 seconds remaining. A large Shadow appeared over Ash. "huh?" Ash said. He turned around only to be smacked into the bridge."ASH NO!" The Eon duo screamed. The spirit was shaped like a snake but it could fly. Ash head felt like it had been put in a blender. I have to stay strong, Ash thought. Ash let out a second aura sphere but this time it was gold. 'What the...' Aqua said before it hit the spirit but instead of turning silver it shrunk down to 7 feet and turned an emerald color. It then started forming golden rings in its body ,and a pair of arms appeared on him.

10 second remaining. 'It Can't be ...Rayquaza?' Aqua said in disbelief. Times up.

5 minutes later"Thank you for freeing me from the shadow realm. And I am also sorry for hitting you." said the very young Rayquaza."It's okay and you are welcome." Ash replied


	2. Chapter 2

When the barrier keeping Latios and Latias finaly receded the Latias tackeled Ash. Then wrapping both arms around Ash she flew to the secret garden with Ash in tow. Latios sweat dropped and told Rayquaza to follow him. Rayquaza agreed and the two set off to the secret garden.

"Latias what are you doing?", Ash wailed. Latias only giggled at his suspense. They reached the garden in 2 minutes flat, with Ash unconscious due to his panicking. Unknown to Ash that is what Latias wanted. Latias landed by the swing and gently put Ash down on the grass. 'He looks so peaceful.', Latias thought. She gave a quick kiss to Ash's cheek and laid down next to Ash and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Eventualy falling asleep herself with Ash in her arms.

Latios and Rayquaza entered the garden a hour after Ash and Latias entered. Latios came around the corner to see the two sleeping. When he saw his sister hugging Ash his heart dropped. 'She's getting to close to Ash. If this keeps up Latias and Ash will fall in love. He is a human and she is a pokemon, it would mean the world to her if she and Ash were together. But if She was rejected or can't leave with Ash she will be devestated and heartbroken. What do I do? I know she can't be with Ash if it's only her trying to get him to be hers. I need to get Ash to fall in love with her.', Latios thought.

Rayquaza felt her face go red. She felt a little angry when she saw Ash in Latias's arms. 'No! They can't be together. He must be mine, no one elses. He's to cute for her! He is so nice and selfless. He has to be my soul mate!', Rayquaza thought. Lucky for her Latios was to busy thinking to pick up her thoughts. Latios sighed and turned to Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza, What are you planning on doing?", Latios asked.

"What do you mean?", Rayquaza said.

"Well, Ash freed you from the shadow realm. Now that you are free what are you going to do?", Latios clarified.

Rayquaza froze. She didn't have an exuse to stay without some one getting suspisous. Her life before the shadow realm was great as well. She had many friends(mostly other legendaries). She had a caring mother who raised her by herself(Her dad died before she was born). Rayquaza and her mom travled the world together seeing many amazing sights. The day she was sent to the shadow realm was terriable. While she was traveling through Kanto she got challenged by a trainer was a powerful. She barley managed to defeat him but his gardevoir felt that her trainer was in danger. So using all the power the gardevoir had left she made a black whole. Then Rayquaza was sucked into the shadow dimmension.

"I don't know what I am going to do but I think I want to stay with Ash. He seems like a nice trainer.", Rayquaza said.

"I am sure he would love to have you on his team.", Latios said.

Latios yawned. "Well I am going to sleep if you want you can sleep in the garden. Goodnight.", Latios told Rayquaza.

"Goodnight Latios.", Rayquaza said.

Rayquaza fell asleep not even 10 minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

"Wake up. Somethings happening.", Aqua said.

"What is it?", Ash said.

He opened his eyes to see he was in a dark wasteland filled with shadows and darkness. Ash could feel malevolent powers surrounding him and filled up this land where time and space couldn't pass.

" Is this… the shadow realm? How did we even get here?", Ash said a bit horrified.

Ash looked behind him and saw aqua in his physical form and to his surprise was a lot more bigger than Latios and Latias.

" I have no idea how we got here but I do know we need to get out of here. If we stay too long we can become one of them.", Aqua said with anxiety resonating in his voice. All of a sudden they were surrounded by black figures with yellow eyes.

Aqua tried to attack them but his attacks went straight through them. Then all of a sudden a key like sword appeared in front of Ash (kingdom key but has a twist). It had a red handle and the blade was made out of gold. But unlike a key this one was flat and sharp. As the things closed in Ash reached for the blade.

"Let's try this out.", Ash said as he swung at one that tried lunging at him. A solid hit was heard as it hit the creature.

"AGGH.", aqua yelped in pain.

Aqua was being swarmed by those things. They were attacking viciously at his body.

" LEAVE HIM ALONE!", Ash screamed as he ran to Aqua. Ash pulled the sword back and swiped with all his force and might to destroy those things.

"Are you okay?", Ash said weakly and tired after he destroyed the heartless things.

"I'm fine. Look!", Aqua said as he pointed to a whole of light.

"Maybe it's a way out! Let's go.", Aqua said while going as fast as he could do reach the portal.

Ash could not move he was to out of power to. He fell to his hands and knees panting.

"I-I-I C-c-ca-n-n-t-t.", Ash said as he fell to the floor. He remained still just laying in the pool of darkness.

"ASH!", Aqua said as he made a full U-Turn to reach him. He picked up Ash and slung him on his back. A ton of Heartless appeared behind him.

"We are getting out of this darkness if it isn't the last thing I do!", Aqua roared as he ran through the portal. The portal then shut behind them as they landed in the waters of Altomare.

Ash fell off of aqua and fell to the bottom of the water way. Aqua surrounded ash in a bubble as they both rested at the bottom of the water.

-With Latias and Latios-

"Where is Ash, Latios?", Latias said waking up from her nap.

"I don't know, shouldn't you know because you were the one who slept with him?", Latios snickered.

Latias's cheeks went rosy as she remembered that she did fall asleep with him in her arms.

"I am going to look for him.", Latias said as she flew away to search for him.

_TIME_SKIP_

Latias had just rounded the corner and was at the finishing line of the race when she saw something black on the bridge. It was a person and it was looking directly at her.

"Hey Latias…", The figure chimed as Latias blood ran cold.

"... I am just letting you know love is a dangerous game to play. Hearts are made for breaking and for pain.", the figure told her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ASH!", Latias yelled furiously.

"See? Doesn't it break your heart you don't know where your crush is?", The cloaked person then cracked a smile.

"ANSWER ME!", Latias yelled again even more angry than the first time.

"You should be happy, I brought someone else back too. Hmmm I wonder whose heart had been repairing in your lovers?".

"Dad…".

"They are right below you.", The cloaked figure said.

"Shut up and leave.", Latias said.

"Fine, just remember not to get too close to the heart because it is dark inside. Because inside the heart is where everyone's demons hide.", The figure said fading in the shadows.

"Who was that? Ohh well at least I found them.", Latias said looking into the water.

Latias dived into the water to see Ash sleeping in a bubble. At first he looked fine until she got closer to him, He was covered in scratches and was bleeding a bit. She saw a mysterious sword next to Ash too. She picked it up only for it to vanish and reappear into Ash's hand.

"That's different.", Latias said.

Aqua opened his eyes and saw his little girl that was not so little anymore. His eyes started to get watery. 'It's been so long since the last time I've seen my son and daughter.'

"Hi Latias.", He said.

"Dad?", Latias said as she whipped her head around.

Latias went in for a hug and started weeping.

"Where'd you go? I have missed you so. It feels like it has been forever since you've been gone. And now you are finally home.", Latias sobbed in her fathers chest.


End file.
